prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC29
is the 29th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 418th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls find a strange dice that sucks them into a strange world. Synopsis The girls met their teacher, Miss Sasaki who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange die and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw that Wolfurun, Akaoni and Majorina were there too. Majorina explained that the die is a gateway to her own theme park. She also informed the girls that they must complete all the games by 6:30 pm or else they will be trapped there forever. The girls transformed and began their first game which is Whack-A-Mole. Cure Happy volunteered to play against Majorina where the object is to whack as many moles as they can in one minute. The bell rang and the game began. The moles cheated and refused to come out of their holes. With time running out, Cure Happy used Happy Shower to force them out of their holes, giving her a chance to whack the moles many times. The Akanbe Timer rang the bell, signaling the end of the game. As the girls check the results, it revealed that the final score was 98 for Majorina and 99 for Cure Happy, which makes her the winner by one point. Next, Cure Sunny faces Wolfurun in a Go-Kart game. As they got in their starting positions, the starting signal (Which is an Akanbe) flashed green, signaling the start of the race. Wolfurun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. The next game is Bowling with Akaoni. Cure Peace was confident as she used to come first in pushing the ball race at school. Akaoni went first and rolled the ball into the gutter but, nine Akanbe Pins went down. However the pins guard themselves but Cure Peace electrified her ball and knocked all the pins down, giving her the strike and the win. The girls then see the clock is now 3:00 pm and they quickly rushed to the next game. Akaoni challenged Cure March in a baseball match. She hit the ball out but the scoreboard (which is an Akanbe) blew the ball back. Cure March used March Shoot (With a Header!) and won the game. Wolfurun challenged Cure Beauty in a swimming race. However there was a shark in Cure Beauty's lane. She froze the pool with Beauty Blizzard and skated her way to the finish line. The girls won five more games and finally arrived at the last one. Majorina turned the Ferris Wheel into a Super Akanbe and instructed the girls to enter the carriage. The objective is to remain happy by saying "Ultra Happy" at the end of the ride. On the Ferris Wheel, the girls saw an image of them being scolded by Miss Sasaki. They were then reminded of their homework and how they spent the summer lazing around. When they finished the ride, while Cure Happy, Sunny, Peace and March are depressed and dejected, Cure Beauty and Candy remain 'Ultra Happy', shocking Majorina and the others. Cure Beauty told the others they might forget their homework which is their responsibility but as long they know what they should do next, they have nothing to fear. She even told the others she will help them in their homework when this is over. The others were happy to hear that which angered Majorina. She ordered the Akanbe to attack them. Cure Peace shocked the Akanbe with Peace Thunder. The girls transformed to Princess Form and got two decors after defeating the Super Akanbe. The girls returned back and agreed to finish their homework. However they didn't finish it on time and were given extra lessons by Miss Sasaki. When Reika took a peek on how her friends are doing, the four were looking at her, and Reika concluded that they were telling her not to worry on them and go ahead home, which she did. In truth, however, they're begging Reika for help, but was snapped off when Miss Sasaki told them to concentrate on the extra lesson. Major events *Green nosed Akanbes appear for the first time. Trivia *This is the second episode which had over five Akanbes. The first was Episode 28 that had over twenty Akanbes. *This is the second time Pretty Cure are sucked into a game, the first was in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. *This is the only episode where Miyuki's dejected catchphrase is borrowed, unlike most occurences where only Miyuki said that. Once the Cures went out of the Ferris Wheel, everyone except Cure Beauty said together with the same expression as Cure Happy: "Ultra Happu~pu~" *Pop's voice is heard mistakenly in the beginning of the game. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie Gallery candy.cheerleader.png|Candy appears as the leader of a group of chick cheerleaders. ep29.akan.png|One of this episode's Akanbe. ep29.beauty.eyecatch.png|New Cure Beauty eyecatch. wall_smile_29_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 29 wallpaper Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes